gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams
I Can't Go for That/You Make My Dreams by Hall & Oates is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by the New Directions, with solos from Finn, Quinn, Rory, and Tina. They sing it in a face-off against The Troubletones. The New Directions are first to perform due to a rock paper scissors. They wear similar clothing and costumes that the Hall & Oates would wear. During the performance, Puck can be seen giving Shelby sexual stares while Shelby notices Quinn and how some of the lyrics Quinn sings can be directed to her. Lyrics Finn: What I want you've got It might be hard to handle Like the flame that burns the candle The candle feeds the flame (with New Directions: Eh Eh) What I've got's full stock Of thoughts and dreams that scatter You pull them all together And how I can't explain Oh yeah! Finn with New Directions harmonizing (Quinn with New Directions): Well well you... (I can't go for that) You make my dreams come true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, you make (with New Directions: my dreams come) true New Directions: I can't go for that (Rory: Yeah, yeah) I can't go for that Rory and Tina: On a night, when Bad dreams become a screamer When they're messin' with the dreamer Finn and Tina: I can laugh it in your face Rory with New Directions: Twist and shout my way out Rory and Tina: And wrap yourself around me 'Cause I ain't the way you found me Finn and Tina: And I'll never be the same Oh yeah Well 'cause you Finn with New Directions harmonizing (Quinn with New Directions): (I can't go for that) You make (with New Directions: my dreams come) true (I can't go for that, I can't go for that) Well well (Rory: oh woah I) well you (I can't go for that) Oh yeah, you make (with New Directions: my dreams) come true New Directions: I can't go for that I can't go for that Finn: Oh, listen to this, ow! Quinn: Yeah! Finn: Ooooh ooh ooh oh Quinn with New Directions Girls: Chke-ch-bwa! Finn and Quinn: I'm down on my daydream But that sleepwalk should be over by now I know! Yeah you! Quinn with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): I'll (I'll do anything) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true (New Directions Boys: True) Quinn with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys): I'll (I'll do anything) (Finn: Oh, yeah!) That you want me to (I-I-I'll) Do almost anything Finn: You make my dreams come true, oh! Quinn: I can't go for that Finn with New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn (Finn): I can't go for that (woah) I can't go for that Rory: Oh woah I've been waiting for, waiting for, (Quinn: I can't go for that) Waiting for, waiting for, waiting for, Waiting for, waiting for New Directions: You make my dreams come true Quinn (Finn): I can't go for that (O-oh-oh-wao) I can't go for that Finn: You make my dreams come true Trivia *This is the third of six mashups in which both songs are from the same artist, the others being: Borderline/Open Your Heart by Madonna, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' by Journey, Rumor Has It/Someone Like You by Adele, Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio by Duran Duran and Nasty/Rhythm Nation by Janet Jackson. *This is the only song sung in a mash-up competition where members of both sexes perform. *This is the first time Quinn sings in Season Three. *This performance was chosen by the producers to show support for Movember. *''You Make My Dreams'' was used as background music in The Rhodes Not Taken. *In Sweet Dreams, Will mentions ''You Make My Dreams ''as a part of New Directions Setlist for the 2013 Regionals, later Blaine mentioned this mash-up. Errors *During the performance, Finn can be seen singing "Oh yeah", but he's not suppose to. Rory and Quinn are seen not singing on their parts, Rory's part is "Yeah yeah" before the second stanza and Quinn's is the "I'm down on day dream..." with Finn on the bridge. Gallery ICantGlee.png I Can't Go For That - You Make My Dreams-1.jpg S3E6 I Can't Go For That You Make My Dreams Come True.jpg BlaineICGFTYMMD.png FinnICGFTYMMD.png NewDirectionsICGFTYMMD.png ICGFTQuinn.png ICGFTSantana.jpg ICGFTTory.jpg ICGFTFinn.jpg hallandoates321.jpg Tumblr mft2al0M0Y1qclplbo7 r1 250.gif tumblr_m2mtwtjmzm1qgrxsfo8_r1_250.gif 755802614.jpg I Can't Go For That-You Make My Dreams Come True.gif Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao3 r1 250.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo9_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_mqrcx7y5E11ra5gbxo8_250.gif LM BA (13).jpg Quinn i can't go for that you make my dreams.gif 557px-RoryTinaICGFTYMMD.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three